What Happens Behind Closed Doors
by RollinsFrostFan
Summary: Amanda has moved in with Al. She, Jesse and Frannie haven't been there long. Shit goes terribly wrong and Amanda realizes the mistake shes made. She flees to the one place that she feels she, her child and Frannie will be safe Contains some violence so please read at your own risk. This was supposed to be a oneshot.. But it grew.. Thanks for your interests :)
1. Chapter 1

This was just one that ran through my mind, based off season 20. Clearly not a fan of Dr. Al and cringed when he asked Amanda to move in with him. Now though we havent gotten a definitive answer of her saying "yes or no" I took it to another level.

 ** _Exactly two weeks ago she thought she had made the right decision for her little family to move in with Al. She had moved her little girl Jesse who was getting excited to be a big sister and her beloved pooch Frannie in with the guy who had seemed to change from his cheating ways. She was happy at first, they got along, Jesse was adjusting well and Frannie was just Frannie. This pregnancy seemed to bring them together even though in the beginning Al didnt want the baby and even wanted her to get an abortion._**

 ** _Being a doctor wasnt easy, especially with all the hours and very little sleep. He and Amanda had a few squabbles since she had moved in. There had been some name calling and so forth but it never amounted to anything. Then to top it off there was a toddler in the house and she wasnt exactly quiet, as well as Frannie when she was talkative; she had aways been a vocal dog. Well today was going to be the worst of the 'true Al' coming out._**

Al had come home from work tired and in a real shitty mood. Amanda had been trying to tidy up the place as Jesse wasnt the best at picking up her toys and stuff, then again what child really is? When he walked in the door Jesse said "Hi Mr. Al." giving him a little smile. Amanda smiled as her daughter was trying. He just plain ignored her. She again tried to show him a picture she drew "Mr. Al, I drew this for you." He looked at her, he really didnt have the patience with her so he snapped. " ** _Look Jesse I didnt answer you for a reason. I'm tired and I dont want to be bothered."_** Jesse looked at him heartbroken as she had spent time on her little picture. She got so angry she started to cry, ripped the picture and went over to her mom, hiding behind her legs. **"JESSE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND PICK UP THIS MESS YOU JUST MADE. I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE I DONT LIKE MESSY CHILDREN."** Jesse shook her head no, and stayed where she was. He got fed up and came over to Amanda. Amanda while having one hand on Jesse's head and one on her baby bump, backed up just a bit. She didnt like the crazy look Al was getting in his eye. He was close to her once again he raised his voice **"JESSE ROLLINS GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND PICK UP THIS FUCKING MESS ON MY KITCHEN FLOOR. YOU MADE THE MESS, YOU CLEAN IT UP RIGHT NOW."** Amanda trying to make peace, tried to reason with her little girl who was hiding. " _Jesse sweetie please go pick up the papers and put them in the trash."_ Jesse shook her head no, she wasnt usually this defiant but at the same time Al had hurt her feelings.

Al was losing his patience quickly, so since the little girl hadnt listened and stayed behind her mother; he grabbed her elbow and pulled. The little girl screaming, Frannie was going bonkers. Barking very loudly, Al had pulled Jesse over to the pile of papers that she had ripped. **"I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO PICK YOUR SHIT UP, YOU MADE THIS FUCKING MESS, YOU ARE PICKING IT UP."** Amanda tried to move over to her daughter " AL LEAVE HER ALONE. ILL GET THE DAMN MESS. SHE DREW THE PIC FOR YOU AND YOU HURT HER FEELINGS. LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE." He looked at Amanda, next thing she heard was Jesse tell him once again no and then she called him a "Meany". Oh that lit Al right up. Ever been in the postion you wanted to move and just couldnt get your feet to move where you want? Well thats what happened to Amanda next. Al reached down and slapped her daughter right across the face. Jesse wailed. "MAAAAMMMMAAAA" That set off Frannie. She went right after Al. That bark before that was the warning bark was no more. Now this was a mean bark and Frannie was in attack mode. Just as Al was about to slap Jesse again Frannie leaped into action jumping him and sinking her teeth into his arm. Where she was a pitbull she had that lock jaw and he wasnt able to break free. When Frannie did that Jesse ran over to her Mama. Tears coming down her baby girls face. Al was so pissed "AMANDA CALL OFF THIS PIECE OF SHIT DOG. SHE'S GONNA END UP FUCKING DEAD." He tried to shake her off but she wasnt letting go. Infact her growls were getting more and more mean. Amanda wouldnt call her off, her pup was doing what she was supposed to do and that was protect her daughter. Al got tired of the dog so he took his free hand to punch her then kick her. The dog let go, whimpered as she laid in a heap. Amanda kept Jesse behind her and got over to her dog as fast as she could, which wasnt too fast cause she wasnt exactly moving quickly these days. Quickly checking Frannie's limbs to make sure she was okay she got back up. Without saying a word to Al, calling Frannie to follow her she went to their room to pack a bag. She had no idea where she was gonna go but Al was dangerous. It wasnt just verbal abuse with him anymore, yeah he had grabbed her a few times and even slapped her but this was it. He assaulted her daughter twice and hurt her dog.

Grabbing the essentials she needed clothes, for one and her feminine needs as well as her and Jesse's hair and tooth brushes. She went on to grab Jesse some clothes, her blanket, some toys and she was done. Oh if she thought she was going to just up and leave after he gave her a key she was sadly mistaken. Frannie was at the door, Jesse clung to her mama, not saying a word. Her cheeks were still stained with the tracks of her earlier tears. Frannie got closer her humans as she felt she was gonna have to protect once again. Sure enough it wasnt long that Frannie would get her answer, as Al got even closer to Amanda her fur went up, she barred her teeth and growled. Al pissed as he was, his tone was now scaring Amanda, but she wouldnt show him that. She didnt want to talk to him anymore, her daughter was being traumatized enough tonight. She tried to open the door, he shoved it closed. "I'M LEAVING AL. IM DONE. YOUVE ATTACKED MY CHILD, MY DOG AND BY STRESSING ME OUT, YOU HAVE PUT MY UNBORN CHILD AT RISK. SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY." He looked at her, his anger bubbling out of control "YOU'RE NOT FUCKING LEAVING AND THAT'S THAT." Next thing before she knew or could react he slapped her right across her face, resulting in a bloody nose and lip. Frannie once again sunk her teeth into him. He yowled in pain and stepped back, she used this to her advantage getting her and Jesse into the hall. "Come Frannie." Frannie let go and came over to Amanda sitting near her, perched again in the protective stance. "Goodbye you son of a bitch. I regret the day I moved in here and I regret being with you. So kindly FUCK OFF. Ill come and get my things when you are not here." With that she left with her daughter, her dog and a bag of clothes.

Olivia was home relaxing with her wine and reading. Some mystery book that had pulled her in. Since it was around ten at night she had gotten Noah to bed not that long ago. Figure weekends she was a bit lax on the bedtimes. So she took this time to just kick back and enjoy the quiet with a good book. Little did she know her relaxing night was about to take one hell of a drastic turn. She laid her book on her chest and closed her eyes. Just as she had fallen asleep, not into that deep slumber type of sleep; it was the sleep just before that. There was a knock at the door. She glanced at the time and it was around eleven so she hadnt been asleep too long. Just as she got up she heard the soft knock again and what sounded like a cry. She hurried over to the door, looking through her peep hole she saw the sight that was Amanda and her little family. Opening the door, Jesse plowed into Liv.

"Auntie Liv, Mr. Al is a meany." Jesse's eyes revealed a look of hurt, she bent down to the little girl and hugged her. When she hugged her she saw the welt and what looked to be finger prints on Jesse's face. She went to touch it and Jesse flinched. "Sweetie, why dont you take Frannie and go sit on the couch honey." Jesse did as she was told. Liv gently ushered the blonde in and closed the door. Eyes down to the ground, stammering as she talked "We-we-we had nowhere else to go. We can-we can leave." Liv shook her head as she walked the tired, blonde over to her couch. "Nonsense. You, Jesse and Frannie are always welcome here. You know that right?" Amanda nodded, her voice soft and vulnerable "I do now." Liv patted her hand. "Good. Look you sit right here and relax, since Jesse is curled up on the couch I'm going to get her into Noah's room on his guest cot." Liv went and got the cot set up and then came out to get Jesse. Jesse again flinched, Liv took note and prepped herself to ask Amanda. She got the little girl tucked in and covered her with the blanket she had been holding. Kissing Jesse quickly on her forehead and kissing Noah's head she went out to see what was up with her friend.

Liv walked back out to the living room. She watched Amanda for a minute as she had been quiet so Amanda didnt realize she was back in the room. Amanda was talking to the new baby in her belly and gently rubbing it. " ** _my little one in here, I am soo sorry for everything. for how I failed to protect you. I failed you and Jesse. I failed protecting you. Dont you worry little one, he's not going to do it again. I promise you."_** She felt horrible about what happened. Liv went to the fridge and grabbed some water for them. When she came back over Amanda looked at her with doe eyes. _"Let's just say moving in with Al was a huge mistake. If not the biggest mistake I've made."_ Liv sat there, patiently waiting for Amanda to talk; getting that sickening feeling she was not going to like what she was about to hear. That may be so but regardless she was going to be there for her friend regardless.

Amanda sat there for a while. She hadnt touched her water so Liv asked if she wanted something hot to drink. Amanda told her a hot cup of tea would be ideal. Liv got up and made her a cup of chammomile tea to try and ease her nerves. She handed the warm cup to her friend. She could see the tears welling up in her eyes and the blondes phone was obnoxiously going off. No need to wonder who that was. Liv gently laid her hand on Amandas back as Amanda had leant forward to place her cup on the table. Liv felt the tiny tremors and shivers that Amanda was exhibiting. " _Honey can you tell me what happened and where the hell Jesse got that mark on her face?_ " With tears in her eyes she told Liv about everything. How the verbal abuse had started shortly after she moved in. She did make it clear that this was the first time that he had ever hit Jesse, however her it wasnt the first time he had gone after her. Liv was furious. One he hit her neice two he had been horrible to Amanda and hitting a pregnant woman who just happened to be her friend that was the final straw. "Liv he didnt do much damage. Frannie girl", the dogs ears perked up and she looked at them when she heard her name. "Frannie girl here bit the shit out of him when he struck Jesse, I woulda been the one he hit but I couldnt get my pregnant ass to move fast enough to stop it. I fucking let him hit my daughter. He tried to again and thats when Frannie bit him the first time, the second time he struck me in the face, Frannie bit him again and I got us the fuck out of there. I came here cause..." The blonde started to cry again and her hands went instinctively to her belly.

Liv was pissed, fucking pissed. Amanda didnt need this shit. Now her friend had fled her home in fear of what the father of her baby had done to her child, her unborn child, her dog and herself. " _God why did I move in with him? I gave my apartment up. All cause I thought I had made the right decision for me and my family. But did I? No. I'm assed out no where to go. What kind of parent goes and does this and now neither of her kids has home? I'm fucking stupid as all hell."_ Listening to Amanda tell her story was heartbreaking and infuriating all at once. Liv wanted nothing more than to go and rip Al apart and possibly nail his balls to the wall.

Liv took the blondes hands, gently pulling her up "come on sweetie, let's get you some rest. You can use my bed. I'll take the couch." Amanda began to protest, she didnt want to kick her friend out of her bed. "Liv I cant take your bed. I didnt come here for that, I came over to crash on your couch." Liv shook her head, there was no way her pregnant friend was going to sleep out on the couch. "No Amanda this couch is shit for your back and you have the baby to think of. Not to mention my room is closer to the bathroom and I know how much you have to pee." Amanda didnt have it in her to fight about the sleeping situation. Raising her hands in defeat she reluctantly gave in "Okay okay I am too exhausted to argue. I'll go change. Thanks again Liv."

While Amanda went to change, Liv did the same and then pulled the covers down so the bed was ready to get in. Amanda came out in a tshirt, it was all she was comfortable sleeping in. She saw Liv waiting there. Liv lead her over to the bed as her exhaustion was hitting her. Liv helped her in the bed, not that her friend was helpless but her friend needed some extra tonight and she wasnt afraid to oblige. She saw Amanda's eyes start to close, she kissed her on the forehead and just as she was standing back up Amanda grabbed her hand. Liv looked at her. The soft emotion mixed with exhaustion apparent in her blue eyes.

" _Liv can you stay in here with me? Please? After all that happened tonight, failing to protect my daughter and my dog from him; I just dont want to be alone._ " Olivia couldnt say no. She went to the opposite side of the bed and got in. Then she spoke her mind. "First off Amanda, you in no way failed to protect them. Your dog now protected the both of you. So dont doubt yourself sweetie. You were smart; you got yourself, your child, your unborn child and your dog the hell out of there." Sensing Amanda needed comfort she moved to close the distance between them. Amanda immediately turned into her arms. This made Amanda really let go, crying into her chest, Liv felt the hot tears and her friend's whole body quake with emotion. Liv held her tightly, so tight infact she could feel the baby moving around. She kept one arm under Amanda which was holding her close and put one on the baby to see if the baby would relax and sure enough the baby calmed down. This gesture only made Amanda more emotional. " _Liv what am I going to do? I have no place to live. My landlord rented out my apartment. I cant go back to Al's I'm not willing to have another night like tonight. I cant risk my kids getting hurt nor Frannie._ "

Seeing that Amanda was on the verge of crashing she spoke quicky "Honey dont even worry about it. The minute you walked in my door looking like you did it was already decided that you are staying here. You, Jesse, Frannie and if the new baby comes before we get you a new place, then the new baby too." Amanda muttered a sleepy "thank you." As she fell asleep she cuddled more into Liv. Liv kissed her hair this time. She then reached for her cell phone. She text her number two. She knew Fin wouldnt tolerate this at all.

 **"Fin, I need you to go arrest Al. When he asks what for, tell him assault on a minor and assault on a pregnant woman. He tries to fight with you add on whatever you feel is necessary."** Fin text her back he was on it. He dispised this man as it was. Liv went to sleep shortly after. Fin went to the hospital as he called to see if good ol Al was working and indeed he was. He went to the hospital and lucky for him he didnt have to go inside Al was standing outside on the phone.

 **"Al Pollack, you are under arrest for assault on a minor, and assault on a pregnant woman"** He proceeded to read off Al's rights as he cuffed him and lead him to the car.

So what do you all think of this. It was just a one shot. I despise Al so obviously I made him a prick. Reviews are lovely


	2. How Could I Let Him Hurt The Ones I Love

Well this was supposed to be a one shot fic, but since ya'lls reviews I've decided to do a couple chapters. 3-4 at most.

 **The next morning...**

Liv woke up a few hours later, though they had not been noisy the kids were excited to see each other so there was a lot of high pitched giggling and chatter. Liv pulled her robe over her and walked out the door. When she got to the door she called Frannie lightly as to not wake up her sleeping friend. " _Come Frannie girl, let's go outside."_ Frannie checked on Amanda and baby then came. The pup really guarded her " _hooman_ ", made Liv smile to see that. Once Frannie was satisfied that Amanda was okay she followed Liv. When she got out to the living room, Noah was super happy to have woken up to his friend being there. Liv smiled, she put Frannie outside and let her run, thankful for a fenced in backyard; plus Frannie was good anyway she stayed where she was supposed to. She tended to the kids. Of course when she suggested pancakes Noah went bonkers as he loved his pancakes. Jesse on the other hand remained quiet and smiled, apparently still scared from last night. Liv looked at her. "Everything okay Jess?" She nodded, softly speaking "I'm not supposed to talk or be loud first thing in the morning. Mr. Al doesnt like that. Makes him mean. I just dont want to be hit anymore or make mama mad too." Liv immediately stopped doing what she was doing and picked the little girl up. "Honey what do you mean 'hit again', your mama told me last night was the first time Mr. Al hit you." Jesse squirmed to get down. She was scared, so she clammed up. Liv not wanting to push or futher traumatize the little girl put her down. Olivia kissed Jesse on the head and then got the pancakes made and out to the kids. She hated to wake up Amanda since she was comfy and sleeping but she wanted and needed answers.

She went back to the bedroom and lucky for her she didnt have to wake Amanda up. She had already been woken up to Al's incesant calling. When Liv walked in Amanda was yelling at him on the phone, she wasnt happy at all with him pretty much blowing up her cellphone. She got so frustrated she again told him to fuck off and proceeded to hang up on him. Olivia could see that this wasnt the best time to bring this up as Amanda was already pissed but she wanted answers, especially where this had changed Jesse. The child shouldnt be afraid to have fun and be loud. Here goes nothing, Liv thought. "Hey Amanda, I know this isnt a good time, but we need to talk. I was just out making breakfast for the kids and Jesse was awful skittish and actually afraid to join in the fun of wanting pancakes. She said her reason was she didnt want to make you mad and she was afraid to get hit anymore. I thought you said Al only hit her once, and that was last night." Amanda looked surprised, she hadnt known that Al had hit Jesse previously. She had only left them alone a couple of times and it wasnt long at all. Just enough time to take a shower basically. Now she felt stupid and you could hear it in her response. " _Uh Liv,I didnt know. I know how pathetic that sounds but I wasnt told. Can you tell Jesse to come here please?_ " Liv looked at Amanda, "Before I do, I want to stress this; Amanda this isnt your fault." She hugged the blonde who was clearly feeling mixed emotions all ranging between hurt, betrayal, anger and failure. Liv went and told Jesse to go see her mama. She wasnt afraid of her mom, but she was afraid to get in trouble.

Cautiously Jesse walked into Liv's bedroom to see what her mama wanted her for. " _Mama, Auntie Liv said you wanted to see me._ " Amanda nodded, "Yes sweetheart, please sit down." Amanda patted the spot next to her. She watched Jesse hesitate before doing what her mama asked. She had never seen her daughter so afraid. "Jesse my sweet baby girl, what's going on? Can you tell me what you told Auntie Olivia?" The little girl's eyes went wide and she sat up really straight. "Ma-mama, um-um-um." The tears started pouring down Jesse's eyes. Amanda pulled the little girl in her arms. "Jesse my love, I'm not mad at you. Honey you did nothing wrong. I just want to know what happened. Can you tell me please?" Jesse looked at Amanda "Mama, that wasnt the first time Mr. Al was mean to me." Amanda put her hand on Jesse's back and started rubbing her back in soothing circles. She didnt know what else to do. "Jesse sweetheart, I'm not mad at you I promise. I just need to know what happened." Jesse relaxed a bit more and leaned back into her mama, her mama made her feel safe. "Mean Mr. Al hit me before. It was one time I talked to him when he was watching a game like you. Mama you let me talk to you when you watch them. I didnt know...", and with that a new bout of fresh tears came from Jesse's eyes. Amanda hugged her baby girl tight. Amanda was pissed, fucking pissed. The man she let back into her life, trying to give him a chance because she didnt want this child to not have a father present had betrayed her in the worst way. Fuck the paying for it, that didnt matter. He had taken his aggression out on her innocent daughter. This son of a bitch was going to pay. Jesse's tear filled voice infiltrated her thoughts " _Mama I'm sorry._ " Amanda had tears of her own in her eyes. She hugged and kissed the top of her head, "You dont have to be sorry baby, you didnt do anything wrong. You go out and go play with Noah. Can you send Auntie back in here cause I need to talk to her."

Amanda was beside herself, sitting on the bed; she was rubbing her belly as the baby was getting restless. She was softly talking to the baby. Liv was just standing at the door watching her. She had a plate of food and cup of tea in her hands. She just didnt want to disturb the moment. After about minute or so Liv spoke up.

"Honey, Jesse said you asked me to come back in here. I brought you some food since you havent eaten." Amanda looked at her and asked her to come in. Liv walked in bringing the food to the end table by the bed. After Liv put the plate down she sat down on the bed, leaving enough space if Amanda wanted the space, but also close enough to reach out and hold her friend if she ended up in distress and needing to be held. She knew it took a little bit for Amanda to open up and talk so she just relaxed and waited. Amanda was grateful for the patience cause even though she and Olivia were close, she was still very guarded and leary. Amanda ate her food, then she braced herself and began talking.

"Liv, Jesse said he hit her when I wasnt around. Apparently I had gone to the store or taken a shower and there was a game on and he hit her for talking. Liv he literally hit her for talking. Like what the fuck? What in the fuck? I cant even. He has caused my daughter to be afraid and cautious and that's not Jesse. That's not her at all. She's a kid, she's supposed to be full of exuberance, loud and just fun. Now she's like in a little frightened shell. Why did I do this? Why did I subject her to that? What kind of fuckng parent am I?" Olivia was pissed but not at Amanda however she was pissed at the fact that Amanda was blaming herself for what had happened with Al and it wasnt her fault at all. "Amanda Rollins, now you stop doubting yourself dammitt. You are a damn good mama, I can see it, hell Amanda the squad can see it. What we need to do is go get papers to gain sole custody of the new baby."

Amanda finished her breakfast, she was still in a mood. She had subjected her child to hurt and though she shouldnt blame herself for what happened she still did. She felt totally responsible. Fin had called Olivia to tell her that she was needed at the precinct. She asked if Amanda was going to be needed and he told her unfortunately yes, especially with what his charges were. Liv told him they would be there as soon as they could. She then text Lucy to come over. Lucy of course said she'd be there soon. "Amanda honey we have to go to the precinct. Fin told me we were needed down there to deal with Al." Amanda nodded, she knew that was going to happen. "I'm gonna text Fin and give him my key, Ill have him put my stuff in storage. Are you still sure that we can stay here til I find a new place?" Liv put her hand on Amanda's shoulder for reassurance. "Honey of course. You are more than welcome to." Amanda quickly dressed, went out to get Jesse dressed. Thankfully didnt take long to get her toddler dressed, only thing she fussed about was getting her hair brushed. Lately a new thing with her, she hated her hair brushed. After all that Jesse sat on the couch with her mama and had her hand on her tummy. Just then the baby kicked. Oh how that excited her daughter. "Mama the baby kicked my hand. Auntie Livia, Noah come here. Touch Mama's belly, the baby is moving." Noah felt the baby and was in awe. Liv looked at Amanda when Jesse placed her hand on the baby. Amanda smiled. "It's okay Liv, I dont mind. You're this one's auntie too. Lucy showed up not too long after and the kids were telling her bout the baby kicking.

At the precinct...

 _They had Al in a cell awaiting Amanda coming down. When he saw Amanda he started getting really riled up. Yelling at her all sorts of names, not hiding how he treated her behind the closed doors that they had been residing in. The names he used made Olivia cringe. Amanda who was used to it just sat at her desk talking to Carisi. Liv went right for the cage that he was in. Fin caught her just before she got to him. She hollered at him asking what the fuck his problem was. He blew it off as he knew she had gotten very protective of Amanda lately._

Olivia brought Amanda to her office while Fin and Carisi went and questioned Al with all the facts. He denied hitting her and hitting Jesse saying that it was all fabricated. He told Fin that he wanted to have Frannie impounded as she was vicious. Fin laughed at him. "Dude that just proves Amanda told the truth, not that we doubted her anyway; cause that dog wouldnt attack anyone unless she was provoked. You hit Jesse and you hit the mother of your child. What the hell is wrong with you?" Carisi let Fin try and get him rattled. The only thing was, Al wasnt anywhere near rattled. It was Fin who was getting pissed off. This was his friend and his coworker this asshole assaulted and his little neice. He wasnt going to let this slide. Al looked right at him, "What's wrong detective? Did I hit a nerve? Kinda looks like I did." Fin just watched him. The guy was baiting himself. He was now going to do his best to bait Fin even more. "So are you really going to keep me here under arrest for shit that slut said? You do know she's a gambler..." He couldnt get anything else out, Fin had flown out of his seat and punched Al. He hit him so hard he knocked him to the floor, just as he was about to punch him again Carisi stopped him. He tried to break free of Carisi but Carisi kept telling him he wouldnt be of any help to Amanda in jail and that she couldnt handle any stress. Just as Fin had stood up and somewhat calmed himself Al baited him one last time, "That pathetic slut you call your friend should have taken me up when I offered to pay for her to get the abortion." That did it. This time Fin punched him in the gut. Any harder and he probably would have broken a few ribs. He spoke this time his tone was low and warning. " **Talk about my friend like that again and I wont hesitate to break all your fucking ribs you hear me. Fuck with her or the kids again and you will have no goddamn job. Do I make myself fucking clear asshole?** "

Al is quite the asshole eh? Do you think Amanda should blame herself? Should Liv ask them to stay permanently and let the kids grow up together, after all Amanda is going to need help when the new baby comes. What about that warning? Do you think asshole Al will heed the warning or will he do something and face the wrath of Fin? Reviews are great...


	3. You've Been Served

_thanks for your patience, sorry this has taken so long. I had to make sure that this would come out just right._

 ** _A Month Later..._**

Amanda, Jesse and Frannie were still at Liv's place. Nothing had really changed except Amanda continued to get closer to Liv. She wasnt one to get close without holding something back, but with Liv it was different. She felt safe to trust her and to open up. Though things had started to shift between them as well, they were acting more like a domesticated couple rather than friends and it was like nothing, like it all came natural. Amanda could feel herself catching feelings for Olivia. She knew they werent rebound cause they were totally different than what she felt for Al.

The kids liked having so much time together. They got along great and Noah really took to Jesse. He liked helping her learn and teaching her things, pretty much like a big brother would. Amanda had more tests done, so far the baby was doing okay and was growing. She was being watched and tested every couple weeks to make sure there were no impending complications. Amanda wanted to have this baby natural.

They had been at the precinct following up on things. Amanda had been sitting at her desk trying to focus on work, the baby had other ideas as he or she was kicking the hell out of her stomach. Next thing she knew a court clerk came into the precinct so she asked if she could help him.

 **"Yes Maam, I'm looking for Detective Amanda Rollins."** Amanda half smiled "That would be me. What can I do for you?" He looked at her, this was one of those times he really hated his job, he didnt want to upset a very clearly expectant mother. He handed her the supbpoena **"Maam, I hate to do this, but you have been served."** He saw that look in her eyes, hung his head and walked out of the precinct.

She ran right into Liv's office as fast as she could. Which wasnt that fast since she was waddling pretty much now. She didnt even bother knocking on her leiutenant's door she just walked into the office. The brunette took her glasses off immediately as she saw Amanda frantic "LIV, LIV WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? THESE WERE JUST LEGIT SERVED. I CANT DEAL WITH THIS I JUST CANT." Liv got her to sit down, and she sat next to her. "Honey let me see what you got. Who brought you these?" Amanda trying to wipe away the tears, her voice trembling "The court clerk just brought them to me. He told me he hated to do this and then told me I was 'served'." Liv now knew exactly what the papers were. She didnt want to stress her friend any more than she already was. "Amanda to be honest I think we need to get you a lawyer. Before you say it, I know you cant really afford it right now so let me see if I can get Rita to do this." Amanda nodded, she trusted Liv and if Liv was willing to ask Rita who was she to say no. All she wanted was this baby to be safe, and she didnt want the baby anywhere near Al. After what he did to her, Jesse and Frannie she couldnt risk it. Liv called her right away, and where Rita was actually near the precinct she stopped by.

She sat and talked to Amanda. Amanda appreciated it so much. She cried of course telling her about the incident with Al and Jesse. Even though she knew she didnt fail her daughter, those feelings were still there and they hurt. Noone wants to let their child down especially like that. Amanda wanted to know what she could do to prevent him from getting any custody. Rita told her that she had nothing to worry about. Amanda admitted she was still scared. Rita made a quick copy of the summons sent by Al. "Amanda this man will not get any kind of custody. Especially with what he did to you let alone Jesse. Dont you worry." She looked at Liv, "Liv take care of her. Make sure both of you tell me if he contacts you." Rita left soon after their talk. She was not happy, Amanda didnt deserve this. Amanda stayed on Liv's couch, the woman was in shock. She hadnt met this Al Pollack and already she didnt like him.

Liv looked at her friend, the woman she was developing strong feelings for, she hated seeing her like this. This wasnt the Amanda she was used to. The Amanda she was used to didnt have the look of defeat on her face. "Amanda honey, what can I do for you?" Amanda looked down, rubbed her belly "I just want to go be with Jesse. She's what makes sense to me. We will go get a hotel and crash there. I dont want my mood to affect you and Noah." She knew her friend didnt particularly like physical closeness especially in the work place but she had to hug her, had to show her again that she wasnt putting her out. That she infact wanted her in her home. Amanda was receptive to the hug, allowing herself to accept the support she so desperately needed. Liv spoke softly to the woman who's chin was quivering and resting on her shoulder. "Amanda it was already decided that you, Jesse and Frannie were staying with us indefinitely. If the new baby comes before then, then we have a new member staying as well. You need to calm down and relax. We want you there." Amanda nodded. Just too much for her right now, it was all hitting her at once. Liv could feel her once again getting herself worked up. Rubbing her back in lazy circles she spoke "Alright honey, let's get you home to Jesse and Frannie so you can rest and relax."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Liv's

Amanda sat on the couch, Jesse came over and hugged her mama. Noah wanted in on it too. He came over to where Amanda was as looked at her and Jesse. " _Auntie Amanda, can I get a hug too?_ " Made Amanda tear up a bit, "Sure sweetie. I love your hugs too Noah. You are 'Auntie's boy' and I love you very much." She gave him a tight hug. Liv loved watching the interaction, Amanda really made Noah happy. Then Jesse grabbed Noah's hand "Noah, Noah come on let's feel the baby move." Amanda smiled and leaned back just a bit to let the kids feel the new baby. Noah looked at Amanda, keeping his hand on her belly "Auntie Manda' will this new baby be like my new sister or brother? Jesse is like my sister since we spend alot of time together." Amanda looked at Liv with that question as she didnt know how to answer it. She knew how her heart wanted to but she didnt. "Well Liv?"

Liv was stunned at his question, she knew he had gotten close to Amanda but she hadnt realized just how close. She was in awe of how Amanda regarded him and treated him like her own. She made him feel special and that made Liv so happy. Yes he was close to uncle Fin but with the whole Sheila incident he had been very leary towards females except for Lucy. Noah looked at Liv, "Mommy, Auntie Manda asked you the same question I did." Liv smiled, in a way they were like siblings. She'd let Noah think that but she wasnt going to give Amanda the satisfaction of winning that easily. "Well I dont see why not. As long as Auntie Manda here doesnt see any issue with it." With them staying here for a while, the new baby will most likely know you as a brother Noah." What it meant for her and Amanda she hadnt figured out just yet. Noah was content with the answer for now. He however liked when Jesse and Amanda were over cause his mom wasnt so stressed out. The kids took off to play. Jesse really liked the video game he played with her, he made sure he didnt play the too violent ones with her since she was younger.

The kids played the games for a while, leaving Olivia and Amanda to themselves. Amanda stressed out wishing she could drink herself to oblivion but in actuality she obviously couldnt. She looked at her friend, needing her in ways she shouldnt. "Liv, can I ask you something? And when I do I need you to be completely honest with me." Liv looked at her, wondering if the question was going to be what she was feeling right now. Currently she was getting those nervous butterflies that one gets before revealing feelings to a crush. "Why wouldn't I be honest Amanda?" Amanda shrugged, "cause what I'm bout to ask and yet reveal you may not wanna hear?" Oh the vulnerability in her voice killed Liv. Liv wondered if Amanda was actually going to confess having feelings for her. Oh that would make her whole night.

Amanda braced herself to tell Liv her feelings. She was scared but over the past few days her feelings had become a force to be reckoned with when it came to Liv. Liv picked up on the change of mood and inquired about it. Amanda could get very moody and her being pregnant only intensified the mood swings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _So Al served Amanda with custody papers. Hes an ass. Then Amanda realizes her feelings. Is she going to be honest with Liv or bury them? As always reviews are awesome. Tell me what you think should happen._**


	4. Dinner And Talking

_Sorry it has taken so long to get this out. It has been coming in spurts. I hope you like this chapter. Theres quite a bit of drama._

 _ **Whereas neither of them knew of each others true feelings they did know of the attraction that each of them had. Amanda could really see herself being with Liv, but she was afraid of the shit Al would pull in court. Liv had called Lucy to come over so that she and Amanda could go out and talk. They needed to. They each had feelings, plus the impending court case that Amanda didnt need to be stressed out about. Lucy had come over and brought a game to play with the kids. Liv wanted to talk to Amanda about permanently moving in together. She felt that it was the right thing to do and she hadnt felt like this since Brian Cassidy, the only other person she had lived with. They hadnt worked out but she felt it would be different with Amanda. Her main concern was Amanda having the proper support system when she had the new baby. She didnt want the blonde to be overwhelmed at all and she knew a new baby and toddler could do that.**_

 _ **They said goodbye to the kids and promised if they came home and missed bedtime that they would still give hugs and kisses. Liv took Amanda to a nice restaurant with a relaxed atmosphere.**_

Once they ordered their food Liv started to talk. She was scared to tell Amanda her idea not to mention scared shitless to let her know her feelings, but it had to be done. She took a sip of her wine, here went nothing. What's the worst Amanda can do, reject her feelings, say no to moving in and want to do all of this on her own? There was a big possibility that she could say no especially if she didnt share the same feelings that Olivia had. "So Amanda, I figured we'd get away from the apartment to talk. Which is clear we need to about a few things." Amanda nodded in agreement that they did need to talk and sort things out. Liv looked at her, this woman was her friend, one of her best infact. She didnt want to mess that up but her feelings were in danger of doing just that. Amanda looked at her, she wanted to know what Liv felt they needed to talk about. "Liv what's on your mind that you seem to be skirting around. Just say it and be honest with me please." Liv could hear the tension and fear in her voice. Liv reached over and pat her hand. She didnt want Amanda to be worried or unnecessarily stressed. Liv started to speak...

"Amanda I dont want you to feel alone and like you have noone, cause that's not true. You have me and the squad no matter what. I know you are nervous with Al having you served. I know you have been beside yourself you moved in with him, gave up your apartment in return. Just like though you arent saying it I know you feel like a burden on me right now and thats not even the case. I love having you at my place. Gives me an adult to talk to. There's a reason I actually wanted to sit and talk, just us. Actually there's more than one reason."

Amanda looked at Liv, she had a little bit of an uneasy feeling, more nerves cause she knew Liv to be more upfront than anything and now Liv was kind of shy and it was like she was trying to make sure whatever she was trying to say was worded right and came out right. Amanda patted Liv's hand gently "Please Liv, just tell me what's going on. Even if you have thought about it and want me, Jesse and Frannie to leave." That was the furthest thing from Olivia's mind, she didnt want them to leave at all. Liv shook her head vehemently no "Oh God Amanda, no way do I want you guys to leave. Infact I want the..." Just as she was going to tell Amanda she wanted them to stay permanently Al interrupted them.

His tone low and nasty **"Now Amanda what are you doing without your child? Youre angry I disciplined her but yet you are out with your boss. You act as if this boss of yours is that baby's parent and she's not. I am dammitt and you best believe I will have some sort of custody, if not full. As for that brat Jesse I'm sure if I keep digging I can find her father and get him involved in her life."**

Olivia looked at the man, Amanda sat rubbing her belly, could tell she was stressed out and the baby was causing her some discomfort. Liv stood up. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO COME OVER HERE AND START STRESSING HER OUT? I HAD YOUR ASS ARRESTED JUST THE OTHER DAY FOR LAYING YOUR HANDS ON HER AND HER FAMILY. I CAN DO IT AGAIN." Just as she did that Amanda stood up but fell to the ground. She was conscious but all the color drained from her face as grimaced with pain. Liv paid no attention to Al as she dug her phone out of her pocket while rubbing Amanda's head " _This is Leiutenant Olivia Benson Manhattan SVU sixteenth precinct I need an ambulance Mahoney's Restaurant, my pregnant girlfriend just passed out, shes awake and coherent but we need an ambulance asap_." Just as she hung up Al bent down to try and assess her and Liv shoved him off. Growling and showing her protective side " ** _Back the fuck off. You did this. Get the fuck away from her now._** " He looked at Liv and attempted to touch Amanda again. Liv this time forcefully shoved him away, her voice cold and a growl, " ** _Dont you fucking listen? Get the fuck away from her. You have done enough. If anything happens to her and or this baby I will personally make sure you for sure lose your job, lose your license and your sorry ass will rot in jail. So Al Pollack you want to test me? Feel free. I can have the rest of my squad here in minutes cause I'm not leaving her side._** " He kept glaring at her. He then sent Amanda a dirty look as well. His snide remark coming fast "Jesus christ one would think you're hitting that pussy a bit, eh?" He laughed after he said it, Liv was pissed off. Amanda hadnt seen her this mad in a while. Just as she went to hit him the paramedics showed up. The paramedics got Amanda on the stretcher and in the ambulance. Her heartrate was fine right now but baby was aggravated and when they had loaded her up since she had passed out they put oxygen on her. All she wanted was Liv. Al once again tried to get in ambulance, Amanda was flipping out so her heartrate soared. The paramedic told Al if he wanted to go to the hospital to meet them there cause he couldnt risk his patient's fetal heartrate to skyrocket. With that they took off. Leaving Al in the dust. Liv had the ambulance driver tell the hospital to not let Dr. Pollack any where near Amanda. Liv texted Lucy told her what happened. Lucy of course said she would stay with the kids no problem.

At the hospital...

They tried to have Olivia wait out in the waiting room but that wasnt happening. Infact Amanda was the one to say " _I want my girlfriend in here with me. I need her."_ Liv went in with her, holding onto her hand like it was normal. She was settled somewhat and content that Liv was there. Once the nurse left the room Amanda looked upset and on the verge of tears. Liv patted the hand that she was holding. "Amanda sweetie, Im sure everything is going to be okay. I'm here, I'm staying. I promise you're not going to be alone." Amanda was worried for the baby for sure, but what she was worried about right now in the present moment was calling Liv her 'girlfriend' when they got to the hospital. " _Liv what I said earlier, the whole I want my girlfriend in here with me. I need her._ I'm sorry. Last thing I want to do is put you in a spot." Just then Al popped in the room. "Hi Amanda. I am the father and I have the right to see how the baby is." Just as Amanda went to say something she got a sharp pain, baby decided to stretch out and stay stretched. Which is very painful when there really isnt much room left to move. As she was trying to get the baby relaxed she hissed at him " _Get Out_ ". He continued to stand there, Liv who was pissed anyway " **You can leave. You have no business here, so kindly as Amanda told you GET OUT. Or I can get a supervisor in here."** He flipped Liv off and told Amanda that this wasnt over. Just as the nurse came in Amanda felt a bit of wetness between her legs. She knew she hadnt peed on herself. She told the nurse and the nurse got her gloves on and quickly looked. There was quite a bit of blood on the sheets. It wasnt a dangerous amount but still made her worry especially where Amanda had the placental abruption. "Amanda I am going to call the on call doctor in here and grab a speculum to do a routine exam." Amanda got nervous and Liv moved to take her hand. The nurse told them she'd explain more when she got the on call in here. Amanda looked at Liv, you could tell the blonde was trying to be brave but she was scared shitless. The doctor came in and looked, he saw the blood, it wasnt alot so he didnt really want to upset the woman any more than she was. "Ms Rollins, so it appears you have had some bleeding. I want to check and just make sure your cervix is still holding strong and keeping baby where baby should be. Is that okay?Amanda nodded, the nurse warned of a bit of pressure when she put the speculum in. Amanda hissed in pain and squeezed Olivia's hand. The doctrer did his exam, everything looked okay. Cervix was still closed and the baby wasnt in any distress. He let them hear the heartbeat quickly.

Olivia took this time to voice her opinion to the doctor. "I need to file a complaint against one of your resident doctors here. How do I go about doing this?" The doctor looked at her, "Well I am the head doctor in this ward so you can file with me. If you give me a moment to finish up with Amanda here, I will get you the paperwork and take your statement." Liv told him of course. She much prefered him to finish up taking care of her girlfriend. Oh shit she thought, now I said it out loud. He finished up with Amanda, and gave Liv a few moments to help her get dressed. As Liv helped her get dressed she decided to question her. "Liv, I know I called you my girlfriend out of fear and wanting you in here with me. Not that I mind at all but what made you refer to me as your girlfriend? Like I said I'm only asking out of curiousity." Liv just looked at her there was just something about her. She had this soft, vulnerable look in her eyes. She said the only thing that came to her mind. "It just felt natural to call you that. Hope it didnt bother you." Amanda shook her head, "No it doesnt. It's just we havent discussed any of that. Though the kids would love it." Liv patted her hand, "It's something we can talk about and need to talk about anyway. There's alot I need to say, but with that I'd rather discuss in the privacy of our home where we wont be interrupted by people we dont really know." The doctor came back and had them come with him. Amanda waited outside of his office.

Liv did the statement and her complaint, unbeknownst to her this wasnt the first time someone made this type of claim on Dr. Pollack. Olivia went on to tell him what Al had done to Amanda and what he had done to Jesse and her dog. He was not pleased, he knew there was something about the cardiologist he didnt like and thought that the mean streak was just visible by him. He spoke to Liv knowing his words wouldnt ease the pain that her friend went through "I knew he had a temper and could be mean, but I had no clue he could be this vicious." Liv nodded, "My squad arrested him. He hit all of them Amanda, Jesse and their dog. Amanda could have lost that baby she's carrying. First he offered to pay to have her abort it, and now he's had her served with papers to sue for custody. I personally would appreciate it if he faced major repercussions. In my opinion he should lose his job and benefits as I am doing everything possible to keep him from the baby he never wanted." The Doctor whole heartedly agreed. "Well with everything you have just told me, we need to do whatever it takes to keep Ms. Rollins safe and not stressed out, she didnt lose alot of blood but losing blood in a pregnancy is never good as well as her being a high risk either. Am I right to assume that she is staying with you right now?" Olivia told him yes she was and he was happy to hear she had the support system she needed. With that Liv went out the other room to Amanda and they left to go back home. As they were leaving they heard Dr. Pollack being paged to see the head doctor.

While riding in the car Amanda recieved a text that told all. " ** _You fucking bitch, you and that cunt of a boss you have just cost me my job. You fucked with my career all over me wanting partial custody over a child you should have never been carrying. You will pay bitch, trust me. You will fucking pay. You ruined a seasoned cardiologist's career. You selfish good for nothing bitch. No wonder why I continued to cheat even when I had you believing I had stopped."_**

 **So will Al give up? Thankfully Amanda is okay? Do you think that she and Liv will explore feelings? What about each of them calling the other "my girlfriend". Tell me what you think... Reviews are great**


	5. Communication

_**Liv and Amanda came back to an empty apartment. Lucy had texted Liv that she was taking the kids to the park to burn off some energy and get some fresh air. Olivia thanked Lucy and told her that Amanda was home from the hospital now and resting. Both women settled in the apartment, Amanda had laid back on the couch and Liv made them both some tea. They definitly needed to talk and see where they infact stood with each other and where each others feeling laid. After getting the tea, Liv joined Amanda on the couch.**_

"Liv, I cant thank you enough for all that you've done. I dont know how or even if I'll ever be able to repay you."

Olivia interrupted the blonde before she could say anymore. It wasnt about getting any kind of retribution from her. It was just being there for someone she cared about. "Manda, it's nothing to repay me for. Its what friends do for each other. You're my good friend, I care about you and your well being." Olivia did her best to reassure the on edge blonde.

" _Um, we also should talk about my... my um... my uh... my calling you my girlfriend... I crossed a line, a huge one at that when we are just friends-_ " Once again Olivia cut her off.

"Amanda, it's okay... I said it too, when I called dispatch for a bus." She murmured. " _Wait, really_?" Amanda looked up at Olivia. Liv nodded. "Yeah, I said it first..." Olivia once again murmured softly. Amanda licked her lips and then chewed her bottom lip, her voice cautious, and hopeful. " _So... What does all of that mean for us_?" The blonde continued looking at Olivia.

"Well we've gotten quite close... especially lately and I wont deny that I feel something for you, Amanda... I'm quite protective of you and the kids love getting to play together and just be together.." The brunette admitted.

" _Well, erm, uh... I did feel more secure when you laid in the bed the first night I slept here... It was a new sense, I have never before felt in my life... Liv, I..."_

Amanda started to close herself off. She'd been hurt way to many times and didnt want to admit how she really felt about Liv, with her vulnerability and how many people took advantage of her. She was afraid. Not of Liv, just of her feelings in general.

"Manda...it's okay. It's me. Liv." Olivia reassured her.

Tears welled up in her crystal blue eyes. She had to admit it, she couldnt half ass her feelings. It was either all or nothing.

" _Liv, I... I... I love you..._ " her voice broke, showing that vulnerability that she was trying so hard to hide. It killed Olivia to see Amanda so scared.

" ** _But I'm fuckin' terrified..._** " she whispered, so softly Olivia almost didnt hear her.

"Manda... can I hold you? Please?" Olivia spoke softly. Amanda nodded as Olivia opened her arms, leaning back on the arm of the couch. Amanda scooted upwards, sitting between Olivia's legs and laying against her. The feel of Olivia's heartbeat against her back starting to soothe her. Liv's arms wrapped around Amanda's body, being careful of Amanda's protruding baby bump.

"Manda, we can take this at a slow pace... I wont do anything you aren't comfortable with and ready for... I want this. I dont want you to run. But honey do understand that between us, we will talk about how we feel especially about certain things and whether we agree or disagree on things. Okay? Thats the most important ground rule."

Amanda looked up at Liv and Olivia looked down at Amanda. " _Okay Liv_." Amanda whispered. Both women locked eyes, hesitated at one point, but leaned in and kissed softly. Soon a blush crept up Amanda's neck and appeared on her face. When Liv pulled back to give Amanda a minute to gather her thoughts she saw that Amanda was blushing.

"Is Amanda Rollins... blushing?" Olivia teased lightly

" _Tell anyone and I'll deny it so fast you'll never see it coming._ " Amanda blurted, causing Olivia to laugh. "Noted." She leans down kisses Amanda a little deeper than previously.

Soon Lucy walked in with Jesse and Noah. " _Mommy why are you kissing Auntie Manda_?" Noah asked curiously. The kiss had been quickly broken as soon as they heard Noah speak. Amanda quickly buried her face in Olivia's shoulders as she was just a bit embarrassed.

"Well my sweet boy." Olivia began. "That is something that we wanted to tell you. Auntie Amanda and I are... together." She didnt know really how else to explain it to her son.

" _Is she your girlfriend_?" Noah asked curiously. Olivia smiled, "Well, yeah." Olivia replied easily. " _Ewww cooties._ " Noah shuddered. Jesse was watching them, she came over to her mom

" _Dont hurt my mommy_!" Jesse says in a sassy yet protective tone which caused both Olivia and Amanda to laugh.

"I promise Jesse, you have my word. I care too much about your mommy and you to hurt her."


End file.
